1. Field of the Invention
A conveyor wash device for use with a conveyor transport system to recover excess particulate material adhering to the return side of the conveyor means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of devices of various construction for stacking and reclaiming bulk material in piles is well known. Often such devices include separate loading or stacking apparatus and reclaiming or scrapping structures. Commonly, such devices feature a conveyor feed means for carrying the particulate material to and from the storage zone and a rake-like reclaiming structure operatively coupled to a boom for reclaiming the stored particulate material. Moreover, a conveyor feed means or conveyor transport means is generally employed to move the particulate material from the storage zone to a loading area.
Particularly, when moving moist or wet particulate material, the particulate material adhere to the return side of the conveyor transport means between the storage and loading zones. As a result, a large amount of particulate material accumulates beneath the return side of the conveyor element. This is not only a waste of the particulate material itself, but requires manpower and operating expenses to remove the particulate material as it accumulates.
Thus, there is a need for a device for accumulating and recovering the excess particulate material; otherwise, lost beneath the conveyor element.